Precision is necessary when manufacturing a convertible roof such that the roof is properly aligned to the vehicle body. Proper alignment of the roof during manufacturing reduces the workers time spent adjusting the roof to the vehicle body when the manufacturing imprecision exceeds the vehicle body tolerances.
However, aligning the roof to the vehicle during the roof manufacturing process is difficult as the roof is equipped with multiple moving parts to allow the roof to move between a stored position and a closed position. Alignment is even more difficult when the roof is fitted with a window. For instances, roofs having a rear window may yield manufacturing imprecision which can easily add up to two millimeters. Accordingly, it is customary to align the manufactured roof after the roof has been placed on the vehicle body because of manufacturing imprecision. In some instances a gap will exist between where a roof is attached to the vehicle body, and alignment of the two is made possible by filling in the gap with a device such as a washer.